On the Run
by Mychand
Summary: After noticing a change between them, Dom demands that Caitlin and Hawke tell him what happened on their last mission.
1. Chapter 1

On the Run

Chapter 1

Dom sighed. It was a purposely done deep sigh as he looked over at Hawke who was working quietly on an engine before he turned to stare at Caitlin who had been doing paperwork.

"What?" she asked, her face all crinkled up. "What's wrong?"

Dom shook his head. "You two is what's wrong," he replied, his voice getting higher after each word expressed. "It's been two weeks since that whole ordeal and the two of you barely speak to one another. What in the world am I missing here? What didn't you two tell me about the time you were away?"

Caitlin shrugged. "It's nothing," she replied before picking up a water bottle and taking a gulp. She'd hoped the conversation would end there.

Dom turned to Hawke. "Are you gonna give me the same line?" he asked.

Hawke sighed and shook his head. "What do you want me to say?" he asked. "Horne snatched Caitlin and with Michaels help, I found her just across the border," he replied. "It took the two of us three days to get back across the border. That's when we contacted you to come and get us. Then, Horne got away again. What's more to tell?"

Dom threw down the rag he had in his hand. "What's to tell?" he asked. "I'll tell you what's to tell. I want to know what happened those three days you were on the run. Tell me about those three days."

"Why?" asked Hawke as he got up and grabbed another bottle of water.

"I have a feeling that I'm missing something here," replied Dom. "You both have acted strange since you got back and the only explanation has to have something to do with those three days while you were gone."

"Well, don't look at me," replied Caitlin as she put down the water and headed towards the back office of the hangar. "I was drugged and a bit out of my mind. It took me nearly two whole days just to get my bearings."

"Come on Dom," Hawke complained as he watched Caitlin bolt from the conversation. "Most of it was me dealing with Caitlin and trying to stay away from anyone that had anything to do with Horn."

"Okay," he replied. "I still want to hear it all. Everything you two did."

"Come on Dom," Hawke complained. "Not right now."

"Of course not right now," he said loudly. "You and Caitlin and I are going up to the cabin for the weekend and we are all going to sit down and discuss this."

"What?" asked Caitlin as she came out of the office with her purse in her hand. "I really wanted to catch up on some reading this weekend Dom. Can't it wait for another weekend?"

"Nope," he replied matter of fact like. "I can't take this weird thing that seems to be going on between the two of you for one more day. Go home and get your things for the weekend. We'll pick you up in an hour."

"Ugh," Caitlin sighed. "Fine. I'll see you then."

Dom watched Hawke's reaction as Caitlin stormed off.

"I see the wheels turning in the brain of yours," he told him. "Something happened out there. I'm right about that aren't I?"

Hawke sighed. "Maybe," he replied softly. "But I think you're making a big mistake dredging this all up."


	2. Chapter 2

_Ah, well, it looks like this story will be more than two parts after all. It will take a bit longer to tell all I wanted to tell so I have no idea how long it will be at this point. I just wasn't sure how my attention span for writing would be. But, once I started, I can't seem to stop. :o)_

 **Chapter 2**

Things were quiet when the trio first made their way up to the cabin. Hawke cooked dinner for everyone and Caitlin turned on the radio in hopes that Dom would not start back up the conversation he'd started right away. Caitlin recalled most of what had happened while they were gone and saying that she was a bit embarrassed was a major understatement. She wasn't sure what Hawke thought because he hadn't said much to her since they returned and she really didn't know why. Still, she wasn't sure how comfortable she was going to be in discussing it with him.

"Great dinner," Dom told Hawke. "I see you followed my recipe. I'm impressed."

"Thanks," replied Hawke, hoping to dodge a bullet for the night. "I'm getting kind of tired. Can we talk about everything tomorrow?"

Dom smiled and sighed. "Sure, at least I got you up here together," he replied. "It can wait until tomorrow."

Caitlin watched Hawke climb the steps to his bedroom loft. She sighed softly. "The weather is beautiful tonight," she told Dom. "I think I'll sit out on the porch for awhile. Want to join me?"

Dom smiled. "Sure," he replied. "I'd love to."

Caitlin grabbed a multicolor cotton throw that Hawke kept on the back of the sofa and carried it out with her. She sat on one of the lounge chairs and wrapped the blanket around her shoulders.

Dom sat down in the chair beside her and looked up at the clear dark sky above.

"You're right," he told her. "It really is perfect weather tonight."

"Yeah, just a bit cool but I like it that way," she admitted.

The two sat quiet for awhile before Dom spoke up again. "Are you doing okay?" he asked.

Caitlin turned and looked at him, giving him a surprised look. "What do you mean?" she asked.

"Well, I know you said the doctors gave you a clean bill of health after all of those drugs Horn gave you," he replied. "I just felt like you went through a lot with all that."

Caitlin smiled. "I did," she admitted. "It was scary but I think having Hawke with me helped a lot."

Dom reached over and took her hand, squeezing it lightly. "Look, I really just want you and String to work out whatever is getting between you two," he admitted. "I don't want you to feel you have to talk about anything that would cause you any kind of…..well, pain I guess is the word."

Caitlin squeezed his hand back. "I know," she replied. "Don't worry. I want to work through all of this too," she admitted. "I really don't like how things have been between us either. You know me. I wouldn't have come if I didn't want to, no matter how much you demanded."

Dom chuckled slightly. "I know," he replied. "That's one of the things I love about you. You're one strong woman. Sometimes bull headed like him. But, I'm glad you chose to come."

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Upstairs Hawke took off his t-shirt and plopped into bed with his jeans on. He stared up at the ceiling as his mind drifted off to the day he went in search of Caitlin. Horn had her. He made no secret of it. He wanted to exchange her for Airwolf and he felt she was the perfect commodity. Archangel had gotten a tip that she was being held in a large town just south of the border. Hawke was able to get across the border without incident and quickly headed to where he was told Horn might be holding her. He wasn't sure how he'd find her or get to her but that wasn't going to stop him from trying.

Hawke closed his eyes as he pictured what happened next. To his surprise, he came across her as the crept down one of the small back allies. He wasn't sure at the time if it was luck or a set up that he found her but he knew he needed to get her away from there as fast as he could.

"Caitlin?" he called out to her as he watched her stumble towards him. "Caitlin, are you okay?"

Caitlin stared at him as if she had no idea who he was. As he moved closer to her, she started to turn and run away but her legs gave out and she collapsed on the ground.

"Cait!" he said in a near whisper now as he quickly moved to her and picked her up. She was pale and he quickly noticed a trail of needle marks on her arm.

"I've gotta get you out of her," he said to himself as he put her over his shoulder and headed towards the small hotel that Michael had told him to use as a safe house.

The rest seemed like a blur to Hawke. He was sure they were being followed so he had to backtrack in order to throw off any potential trackers. Carrying Caitlin was difficult in itself but the fact that she was becoming quite noisy and agitated made things worse.

Michael's contact came through for him and they were put in a room in the very back of the hotel property that was usually used by the owner. It had a small window that gave him access to see anyone who came near.

"I think you should stay in there for a couple of days and lay low," his contact told him. "We've already had someone coming around and asking about the lady. I'll find a way to bring you food in later tonight. Do you need anything else?"

Hawke shook the man's hand. "Thank you," he told him. "I'm not sure what I'll need yet. I was lucky to find her. It looks like they've drugged her. I need to check her out."

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Caitlin thought about Dom's remark of her being bullheaded and she couldn't help but laugh.

"I think Hawke was wishing I was a little less strong willed when we were stuck in that hotel room," she said with a slight giggle. "All I can recall when we first got there was this stern look he had on his face and how he couldn't understand why I found that so funny."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Hawke rolled over on his side and pulled his pillow up so it helped to cradle his neck. He couldn't keep his mind from going back to the events in that hotel room.

Archangel's contact had informed him that he would have to wait at least two days to get word out that they were there so that someone could come for them. His concern was that if he did so any sooner, it would not only draw attention to him but it might make Horn and his people aware that they were there. He explained that communication lines were not always secure and that Horn owned a huge portion of the town along with the people in it.

Hawke glanced over at Caitlin. He had no idea what kinds of drugs Horn had given her but he knew that in the state of mine she was in, the next few days were going to be a challenge.

After Michael's contact left them, Hawke turned his full attention back to Caitlin. Just as he turned around, he found that she had gotten up and gone into the bathroom, leaving the door wide open.

"Cait, what are you doing?" he asked, concerned.

"Uh, it's called peeing," she giggled uncontrollably.

"Do you need my help?" he asked, unsure of how stable she was.

"I…..think….I can…pee…by…myself," she replied, her words slightly slurred. "Hawke, is that you?"

Hawke sighed as he heard the toilet flush. "It's me," he told her. "Are you okay?"

"Nope!" she nearly yelled.

Hawke came into the bathroom to find her sitting on the floor. To his relief she had managed to pull her pants back up but she couldn't seem to get her legs to work properly.

"It's okay," he whispered to her as he picked her up again. "I've got ya."

"Hey, who are you?" she yelled out. "Put me down!"

Hawke put her down on the bed and tried to quiet her. "Shhhhh," he said. "You need to keep it down. We can't risk being found here."

"Don't shush me mister," she said loudly, waving her finger at him. "I can do and say whatever I want."

To his dismay, she sat up and started to get off of the bed again.

"Caitlin, you need to lie still," he demanded. "I want to check you out."

"What?" she screamed. "Oh heck, no you're not. Don't touch me."

"Caitlin, don't force me to tie you up!" he nearly yelled but managed to keep his voice level to a minimal volume.

"Why are you being so mean to me?" she whined.

Hawke shook his head and took a deep breath. "I'm not trying to be mean but you need to listen to me," he warned her. "We are in a pretty dangerous situation with little back up here. We need to lay low and that means keeping quiet."

"I don't like you very much," she told him. "You're mean."

Hawke ignored her statement and gently placed his hand on the back of her head, moving it around slowly. He wasn't surprised to find a small goose egg bump there.

"Must have been how they were able to snatch her," he thought to himself."

"Does your head hurt?" he asked her.

Caitlin stared at him. "Nothing hurts," she replied. "I feel like I just drank a whole bottle of vodka."

Hawke tried hard not to laugh. The situation itself was not amusing but her comments at times were quite funny.

Hawke took her hands into his and rubbed them slightly before gently turning them so he could see her arms. There were several needle marks and Hawke could only guess what Horn had done to her.

"Cait, do you remember being drugged?" he asked her.

Caitlin closed her eyes and sighed. "Horn," she finally said after a long silence. "He wanted me to help him fly Airwolf. Every time I said no, he gave me more….until I couldn't think straight. Hawke?"

Hawke's heart sank. He hated knowing that Horn had his hands on Caitlin and what he'd done to her. He always felt compelled to protect her and now he felt that he'd somehow let her down.

"How did you get away?" he asked. "The last we heard he wanted to trade you for Airwolf."

Caitlin stared at him. "Who are you again?" she said, falling back into incoherency. "Where are we?"

Hawke squeezed her hands and tried to calm her down. "Shh…take it easy," he told her.

Caitlin studied his face. She felt like she was losing her mind. It was hard to grasp a single thought but she held her gaze on his.

"You sure brood a lot," she told him in a sarcastic tone. "Sitting there trying to look all pouty and sexy."

Hawke bit his lip and then stifled a laugh.

"My mom always said I was the best pouter she'd ever known," he told her, thinking back to when he was a preteen. "But, what looks like pouting is usually just me deep in thought."

"What are you thinking about now?" she asked him.

"I'm trying to figure out how to keep us both safe until help can come," he replied. "I need you to help me out and stay calm and quiet."

"I…..think…..I…need…to…..sleep," she said softly as her eyes closed and she drifted off.

Hawke got up and looked out of the window. He saw Michael's contact coming towards them with a box. He slowly opened the door to great him.

"This was the best I could do for you in such short notice," he said as he handed Hawke the box. "So far no one else has come around."

"Thanks," said Hawke. "I appreciate all you've done."

"I'll check on you again in the morning," he told Hawke. "It's quiet then and I usually do some maintenance on the place before people are up for the day. No one will give it a second thought if I come out here."

"Great, see you then," replied Hawke.

Hawke closed the door and opened the box. It was filled with fruit and a canteen of water along with a change of clothes for each of them. He didn't realize how hungry he was until then. He pulled out some grapes and munched on a few before turning his attention back to Caitlin. While he was relieved that she was quiet, he was concerned about how the drugs were affecting her.

Realizing that he was probably going to need all of his strength to take care of her when she woke up, he lay down beside her, closed his eyes, and quickly fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Hawke sat up on the bed in his loft and leaned against the headboard. He had tried to forget the events that had happened in that hotel room but now that Dom had brought the subject back up, the memories had come flooding back. He had learned a lot about himself and Caitlin in those few days they were isolated from the rest of the world. He just wasn't sure how to handle it all. He closed his eyes and his mind once again drifted back to the hotel room.

He remembered being abruptly woken by a slap on the face. He looked up to see Caitlin sitting on him, straddling him.

"What the hell?" he tried not to yell.

Caitlin had his hands pinned back above his head with hers.

"Who are you?" she asked. "What do you want with me? Where are we?"

Hawke sighed. "Just consider this a safe house," he replied, staring up at her. "We're safe as long as we stay here."

"You didn't answer my question," she replied. "Who are you?"

"Caitlin, it's me, Hawke," he replied. "How about getting off of me now?"

Caitlin stared at him, trying to figure out what she wanted to do next. Her eyesight blurred slightly and she blinked several times trying to get her bearings.

Hawke noticed her waiver and took the opportunity to flip her over onto the bed. When he did, she began to fight him, nearly kneeing him in the groin. He knew she was strong and with her not being in her right mind, this scared him a bit. He didn't want to hurt her or have her hurt him.

"Caitlin relax it's me Hawke!" he said in a loud whisper. "You need to calm down."

Caitlin looked up at Hawke who was now straddling her. "Please don't hurt me," she begged. "I can't take anymore of the drugs. Please, let me go."

"Shhh….," said Hawke. "I didn't drug you, Horn did. I'm here to help you get away. I just need you to calm down."

Hawke felt Caitlin relax underneath him before he slowly let go of his grip on her arms. He got up off of her and the bed and began to look around. He quickly scanned the room for something to help keep her still. He took the two tiebacks off of the curtain and moved back over to the bed.

He used one of the tiebacks to tie her hands together and then bound her feet with the other one. She struggled a bit but was no match for him in her weakened state.

"Why did you do that?" she nearly yelled again. "Let me go!"

Caitlin, if you don't stop yelling I'm going to have to tape up your mouth next," he warned her. "I can't take chance you'll try and leave here or end up getting one of us hurt. I'm sorry. I didn't want to do that but until the drugs wear off, you've left me no choice."

Caitlin rolled over on her side and buried her face in the pillow. "I hate you," she sobbed. "I want to go home. If you really are here to help me, why can't you let me go home?"

"It's getting late," Hawke told her. "Hopefully we'll be out of here in the next few days. Right now we both need some rest."

Hawke climbed into the bed and moved close to her. She flinched and pulled away at first but eventually allowed him to wrap his arm around her before they both drifted off to sleep.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

"It's getting kind of late," Dom told Caitlin as they continued to watch the stars in the moonlit sky.

"I'm not really tired," she admitted. "I haven't been able to get those three days out of my head since we got up here."

"Anything you want to talk about?" asked Dom.

"I don't know Dom," she replied. "The first two days have been a bit of a blur to me. I recall bits and pieces of things I did and said but I can't put it all in context. I'll need Hawke to do that I guess. I've just been too embarrassed to ask him about it. Horn's drugs were so powerful that is wasn't until the third day that things finally became clear and I felt more like my normal self."

"You've been through a lot," Dom admitted. "Both of you have."

"Yeah," she sighed. "He save my life and got me out of bad situation. I never really thanked him or told him how much I appreciated it."

Dom smiled at her. "Oh sweetheart," he replied. "He knows that."

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Back in the loft, a restless Hawke had gotten out of bed and was sitting, looking out of the picture window the spread across the back side of the room. He knew that Caitlin would probably have questions as to what had happened in that hotel room. He hoped that by replaying it in mind and focusing on the details he'd be able to give her the answers he felt she might be looking for.

The second day at the hotel was even more challenging for Hawke. He awoke to Caitlin struggling to try and break free of the ties that bound her hands.

"Take it easy Caitlin," he told her.

"My hands are numb," she complained. "Please, just untie me. I won't go anywhere or do anything. I promise. Just don't give me anymore drugs."

Hawke sighed. He'd hoped she would be more in her right frame of mind by morning but he knew that Horn's drugs were pretty powerful and that she'd obviously been given quite a large dose.

"I'll untie your hands so you can eat breakfast," he told her. "There's a whole box of fruit over there."

Hawke slowly untied her wrists and rubbed them to help her circulation. "I'm really sorry I had to do that," he told her, feeling guilty. "I just didn't know what else to do."

Caitlin didn't respond. Hawke got up and brought her the box. He took out the clothes and allowed her to pick what fruit she wanted.

As she started eating, Hawke heard a soft knock on the door. He peeked out to see their contact. Slowly he opened the door and let him in.

"I've got some news," he told Hawke. "I was able to get a rumor started that a woman was seen falling in the river. The great thing about this town is that everyone likes to jump on the bandwagon and say they've seen the same thing even if they haven't. Luckily the majority of the time what's said is true so Horn's people believe it. Right now they;re searching downstream for her."

"That's great," replied Hawke.

"Yeah, but don't let your guard down," he insisted. "I don't trust anything Horn does."

"Believe me, I won't," replied Hawke. "Thanks for all of your help."

Before he left, the man handed Hawke a bag containing some bread. Hawke sighed and shut the door behind him before turning back to Caitlin. To his relief she was still sitting quietly and eating the strawberries that she'd pulled from the box.

"I'm glad to see you're hungry," he told her. "There's water in the canteen if you want it."

Caitlin smiled at him. "Damn you are good looking," she replied. "How do I know you? You seem so familiar to me."

Hawke sighed. "We've known each other for three years Caitlin," he replied. "The drugs are doing something to your brain."

"Oh," she replied softly. "No, I don't know you!" she yelled as she tried to stand up.

Caitlin reached down and started to untie her feet but Hawke grabbed her and pushed her back down on the bed.

"Let me go," she screamed as Hawke pushed her hands back above her head.

"Calm down Caitlin," he whispered. "It's still not safe. I can't let Horn get to you again. Do you understand?"

Caitlin looked up at him and started laughing. The confused look on Hawke's face made her laugh even louder. Hawke let go of one arm and placed his hand over her mouth.

"Caitlin hush!" he insisted. "You need to be quiet."

She stared at him as he slowly removed his hand from her mouth and let go of her other hand.

"I will be quiet if you do one thing," she replied, her voice suddenly starting to slur again.

Hawke, who was still straddling her, sighed. "What's that?" he asked softly.

Caitlin giggled. "Kiss me! Kiss me and I won't say anything else today unless you ask me something."

"What?" asked Hawke. "No, I'm not kissing you."

"Why?" she asked her voice getting louder. "I'm that hideous looking?"

"Caitlin, keep your voice down," he insisted.

"Kiss me and I will," she said while giggling again.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Frustrated and unsure of what to do and how to control Caitlin, beyond gagging her, Hawke suddenly gave in to her demands.

He leaned over and at first gently brushed her lips with his. She reached up and put her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her. As the kiss turned more passionate, he could taste the strawberries on her lips. For a moment he found that intoxicating and he'd forgotten where they were and what was going on around them. To his surprise, he enjoyed the feeling of her lips on his. He almost didn't want it to end.

Finally, he pulled away and stared at her. Her eyes were still dilated and her thoughts seemed to be somewhere else but there.

Hawke let out a breath that he wasn't aware he was holding. "Will you keep your promise now?" he asked her.

Caitlin nodded yes as he helped her sit back up. She reached into the box and grabbed an apple. She sat quietly and ate while he changed clothes.

Hawke felt her eyes on him as he removed his shirt and threw it in the corner. She studied his body carefully, noticing his strong arms as well as several scars. He turned and picked up the new shirt he'd been given and put it on. He could tell she wanted to say something to him.

"What?" he asked softly.

"You have a lot of scars," she replied, trying to keep her voice low as promised.

"Yeah, I do," he replied as he sat down on the bed beside her. "It's been a rough life I guess."

Caitlin leaned back on the headboard and sighed. She wanted to ask him so many questions but even drugged she fought to keep her promise.

Hawke reached into the box and pulled out several strawberries. Caitlin watched as he at each of them in nearly one bite. She fought to try and remember him. She was starting to feel a connection to him that she hadn't felt the day before but she couldn't figure out why.

"Okay, now you're too quiet," he teased. "But if I had known that kissing you would be the way to get you to shut up, I'd have done it a long time ago."

Caitlin just stared at him.

Hawke sighed. "You can talk to me," he told her. "Just keep your voice low and I will consider that you kept your promise that way."

"Did we ever sleep together?" was her first question out.

Hawke nearly choked on the strawberry that he had shoved in his mouth. After coughing uncontrollably for several minutes he turned and stared at her.

"No," he replied. "We're just friends."

"Oh," she replied sounding disappointed. "Well, did you ever kiss me before because that seemed so familiar?"

Hawke smiled and shook his head. "Yes, we've kissed before," he told her.

"Why?" she asked. "I mean if we're just friends, why'd you kiss me before?"

Hawke put his hand on hers. "We'd just met and we were doing a stunt for a movie. The director wanted us to fill in for the actors."

Caitlin stared at him, trying to grasp for the memory. "You're a great kisser," she finally replied while trying to stifle a giggle.

"Sorry," she whispered. "I just feel like I'm drunk. I can't seem to help myself."

Hawke squeezed her hand. "I know," he replied softly while staring into her eyes.

Suddenly unable to help himself, he leaned over and kissed her again.

When he pulled away she smiled at him and then suddenly began to waver.

"I'm not feeling so good right now," she told him. "I feel like the room is getting really hot."

Hawke reached up and touched her forehead and immediately became alarmed. "You're burning up," he told her.

Suddenly he grabbed her arm and turned it over, his worse fear a reality.

"Damn it," he said. "Your arm is infected where they shot you up with the drugs."

Hawke helped her lie down on the bed. He ran to the bathroom and grabbed a small towel before wetting it with cool water. When he came back to put it on her forehead, she was unconscious.

To his relief, their contact knocked on the door. He opened it quickly and let him in.

"I brought you some more food," he told him.

"She's really sick," Hawke informed him. "It looks like an infection from the drug needle. Can you bring me some ice?"

"Yeah, we've got plenty," he replied. "I'm also friends with the town drug dealer. I can actually get you a real antibiotic if you want it."

"Yeah," replied Hawke. "I don't like the idea of mixing it with the drugs Horn has given her but I may not have a choice. Get it."

"I'll be back in a few minutes with the ice and a topical for her arm" he replied. "It'll take me a little longer to get the other. I don't want to draw any unwanted attention. I found someone to get the word to your friend but it won't be until tomorrow morning."

Keeping his word, he quickly brought them the ice before heading back out. Hawke wrapped the ice in a towel and dabbed it repeatedly on Caitlin's forehead. Then, he took some more and place it around the back of her neck. She turned her head slightly but still remained unconscious.

"Come on Cait," he told her. "Hang on. This will all be over soon."


	6. Chapter 6

_Okay, I couldn't sleep so you get another chapter tonight...maybe two, we'll see. This will end at seven chapters._

 **Chapter 6**

For the main part of their second day in hiding, Hawke spent most of the time nursing a very sick Caitlin. Their contact came through on the antibiotic but it was oral which proved to be a bit difficult. Still, Hawke managed to get Caitlin to swallow it and by the end of the day, her fever broke.

"What happened?" Caitlin asked when she finally fully regained consciousness.

"You got an infection in your arm where Horn's men shot you up with drugs," he told her. "You're going to be okay though. Just get some rest."

"I'm hungry," she whined like a little girl. "Daddy, can I please have something to eat now?"

Hawke stared at her. He felt her forehead and it was cool. "Damn it," he said to himself. "I was really hoping the drugs would have worn off by now."

"Daddy, please?" she begged.

Hawke got up and brought her two bananas. "Here," he told her. "It's all we have left right now. Hopefully he'll bring us something else soon."

"But I don't like banana's," she whined again.

Hawke stared at her. He couldn't recall if she really liked bananas or not. Had he ever seen her eat one?

"If you don't want it, fine," he scolded. "But we don't have anything else to eat right now."

Caitlin shot him a dirty look before turning on her side facing away from him. "You're mean!" she whispered. "Why are you always so mean to me?"

Hawke sat back down on the bed beside her. "Caitlin, I'm not your daddy," he told her. "You're not a child."

"I know," she sighed. "I'm just a little mixed up right now is all. I just wish I could think straight."

"I know," he replied in a near whisper.

"But you're still mean to me a lot, Hawke," she told him. "I've never been able to figure out why."

Hawke took her shoulders and rolled her over so that she was now facing him. "Do you really think that?" he asked, unsure of her changing mental state.

"Maybe mean isn't the right word," she replied. "You're so hard on me sometimes. My dad was like that. Maybe that's why I thought you were him for a moment."

Hawke reached over and brushed the hair out of her face. "Maybe I'm so hard on you because I feel like you're family too," he admitted. "I only want the best for you Cait. Plus, we're both pretty strong willed and at times we clash. It doesn't mean I care about you any less when that happens."

"I'm not a kid Hawke," she replied. "I get it. It doesn't mean I like it though."

Hawke leaned over and kissed her on the forehead. "Get some sleep," he told her. "We should be able to get out of here in the morning."

In the morning, Hawke awoke to the sound of the shower running in the bathroom. He looked to see that Caitlin had gotten up and their contact had delivered more fruit. A few minutes later she came out wearing the tight jeans and tank top that their contact had brought for her the previous. Her hair was still wet and hung down over the sides of her face. She looked beautiful to him. He wondered why he never noticed how pretty she really was before. Maybe he had but he didn't want to admit it to himself.

"Good morning," she told him as she picked up an orange and began to peel it. "We have more fruit. I begged for something else but he said it was the only thing he could take that wouldn't get noticed."

Hawke couldn't help but stare at her. She seemed more like herself but her eyes still made her appear to be drugged.

"Sit down and join me," he told her as he picked up a banana and peeled back the skin. "How are you feeling this morning?"

"Tired," she sighed. "I don't even remember why we're here."

"Do you know who I am?" he asked her.

Caitlin bit her lip and stared at him. "Yeah," she finally replied unsure of what had transpired during the time they'd been there.

"Caitlin, since when do you not like bananas?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" she asked. "I like bananas."

Hawke smirked. "Well, the last thing you told me is that you didn't like them. You also called me your daddy." He continued laughing as he took a big bite out of his banana.

"What?" she nearly squealed. "I did not. And yes, I do like bananas. I'll prove it."

Caitlin pushed him back on the bed and pressed her lips to his, forcing him to return the kiss and share his banana. Their kissing became hot and intense as he rolled her over on her back and lay on top of her. Caitlin felt like she was in a dream that she didn't want to wake up from.

A knock on the door sent them both back to reality very quickly.

Hawke jumped up to open it.

"You need to leave now," their contact told them. "Follow the back ally for three blocks. There you will meet a young girl who will get you across the border. She's only fifteen but she's the best street wise ally I have."

"Thanks," replied Hawke as he grabbed Caitlin's hand. "We owe you a lot."

"Believe me, it's payback for all Michael has done for me," he told them. "I owe him and the Firm so much more."

The rest of the event seemed like a blur to Hawke. They met the young girl and within the hour Dom was there to meet them as they crossed the border. Caitlin was whisked off to the Firm's clinic to be evaluated and was given drugs to counteract what they believed Horn had given her. They kept her for three days until they were sure her mental state was normal.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Hawke heard Dom come back inside of the cabin. He slowly made his way down the stairs to join him.

"Where's Caitlin?" he asked.

"She's still outside," Dom told him. "It feels so nice out that she's thinking of sleeping out there."

Hawke put his t-shirt back on and headed for the door. "Dom, I know you wanted to help us work this out but would you mind letting us do it on our own?" he asked. "I promise we'll work it all out tonight."

Dom smiled. "That's all I really ever wanted," he admitted.

"Thanks," Hawke said as he opened the door and went outside to join Caitlin on the porch.


	7. Chapter 7

_Well, it's done! I was in a huge writing mood yesterday and spent all day writing this. :o) I'd like to thank Elanquest for the little "push" to make this story a lot longer than the two parts I had originally planned. I guess I really did have more to tell. I hope I didn't disappoint._

 **Chapter 7**

Hawke sat down in the chair beside Caitlin. She was wrapped up with the blanket still over her shoulders.

"Dom's right," he told her. "It really is a beautiful night."

"I always love nights like this up here," she admitted.

"Are you up for talking?" he asked. "If not, we can wait for tomorrow. It's just that I've been thinking about what happened in that hotel all night and I can't sleep."

Caitlin shifted in the chair so that she was facing him. "I really wish you would talk to me Hawke," she replied. "I really need to know what happened and why you've stopped talking to me. Did I do something that bad or embarrassing?"

Hawke reached over and took her hand in his. "Caitlin you were drugged," he told her. "Everything you did was out of your control. I'm upset with what I did."

"What are you talking about?" she asked. "What did you do?"

Hawke sighed. "On the last day there I guess you could say I took advantage of you," he told her. "We were making out on the bed and if it wasn't for Michael's contact, I have no idea what could have happened."

"Oh," she replied softly. "You're upset because we almost took things too far?"

"I did," he told her. "It wasn't your fault."

With the blanket still on her shoulders, Caitlin stood up and walked down off of the porch.

"'Would that have been a bad thing?" she asked him as she turned around to face him again.

Hawke got up and walked down to her. "If I took advantage of your mental state it would have been. I wouldn't have been able to live with myself it that had happened."

Caitlin suddenly laughed. "Hawke, my mental state on that last day was fine," she admitted. "Yeah, the doctor's at the clinic said I still had a trace of the drugs in my system but I was fully aware of who you were and who I was. Is this what you've been so upset about? You were worried you took advantage of me? Wow, I thought I did something so embarrassing when I was drugged that you couldn't look at me the same anymore."

Hawke put his hand on her cheek and smiled at her. "Well, you did blackmail me into kissing you," he replied with a grin.

Caitlin smiled back at him. "Oh, I remember part," she laughed. "I remember feeling so high on those drugs that I thought I was superwoman. I figured if I was feeling this good I might as well have some fun too. That's why I found the whole thing so funny at the time."

Hawked laughed. "So you thought kissing me was fun?" he asked.

"Well, I didn't lie when I said you were a good kisser," she admitted.

Hawke grabbed Caitlin with both arms and pulled her to him before leaning in and kissing her soundly.

"Wait," he asked afterwards. "Does this mean you actually took advantage of me that last day?"

Caitlin giggled. "Well, I guess you could say that," she replied. "I mean, how often do I get a chance to get you alone in a hotel room?" she asked.

Hawke smiled. He liked this more confident side of Caitlin when it came to the two of them. "You can have me anytime you want," he replied with a wink.

Caitlin laughed. "Hey, don't make any promises you don't intend to keep," she chided.

"Oh, I intend to keep my promise," he replied. "I think you're the one who would chicken out."

Caitlin put her hands on her hips. "I would not," she huffed.

"Okay," Hawke replied taking the blanket off of her shoulders and carrying it with him. "Let's go."

"Go where?" she asked hesitantly.

"To the lake so we can finish where we left off in private," he replied, his heart beating faster.

Cait's face suddenly became flushed. "Uh, I don't know Hawke," she admitted.

Hawke moved back towards her and pulled her into his arms again. "You're shaking," he told her. "What are you so afraid of?"

"Everything," she replied looking up into his cool blue eyes.

"Do you not want this?" he asked, afraid of her answer.

Caitlin smiled at him. "Of course I do," she replied. "I've always wanted this. I guess I never thought it would happen. Nothing you ever did gave me any hope that we ever had a chance."

"I know," he replied. "I guess the more I realized I wanted you, the more I pushed you away."

"Why did you push me away?" she asked.

"For the same reason you're hesitating now," he replied. "I was scared. I was so scared that I might lose you. I still am but I have to admit, what you did in that hotel room really got to me."

Caitlin wrapped her arms around his waist and gave him a light squeeze. "Oh, what was that?" she asked.

Hawke laughed. "Let's just say that the whole banana thing was definitely a turn on," he replied.

"Well, how can we pick up where we left off if we don't have any bananas?" she asked jokingly.

"Oh, we have bananas," Hawke replied with a grin. "Stay right here, I'll be right back."

Caitlin watched as Hawke climbed the steps of the cabin and ran inside.

She couldn't help but smile. "Oh my gosh," she thought. "I can't believe this is happening."

Dom was sitting on the sofa in the cabin when Hawke came in, headed to the bar and picked up a banana.

"Hungry?" he asked.

"Huh?" asked Hawke who had been deep in thought."

"The banana?" asked Dom. "I asked if you were hungry."

"Oh," he replied sheepishly. "I guess. Uh, Dom, Cait and I are headed down to the lake. I wouldn't wait up if I were you."

Dom smiled. "I wasn't planning on it," he admitted. "You kids have fun."

Hawke grinned. "We will!" he replied as he bolted out of the door.

 **The End**


End file.
